The Dance
by youngone12
Summary: There is a dance, but a few obstacles may prevent the couple from attending. All human.


BELLA

I stood at my locker grabbing the books I would need for my next classes and couldn't help but glance over when I saw Edward walk up to his locker a few down from mine. He turned and smiled at me to which I returned with a blush and looked down. I heard him chuckle and couldn't help but look back at him and see him grinning at me. I smiled back, but our nice moment was ruined by none other than Lauren Mallory, prancing up to Edward and draping herself all over him. I quickly averted my eyes and started zipping up my backpack.

"So Edward, I've been patiently waiting, but I can't take it any longer. When are you going to ask me to the dance?" I couldn't help but overhear because of her obnoxious voice. I glanced over as I slowly shut my locker and saw Edward untangle himself from her, and I couldn't help but smile that he was trying to get away from her. He met my eyes and smiled back once he was free of her.

"Sorry Lauren, but I wasn't planning on asking you, maybe you should try someone else." He said, trying to let her down gently. She however got the wrong impression, and glanced back and forth between us with a sneer.

"You've got to be kidding. Don't even think of turning me down for _her_." I blushed and turned to start walking to class, this really wasn't my business anyway. And Edward wouldn't ask me to the dance when there are plenty of other girls more suitable for him to go with.

* * *

I got out of class and was about to go into the cafeteria, when a surprisingly strong hand gripped onto my arm and dragged me away and into the girls' bathroom. I looked up and saw none other than Lauren Mallory glaring at me.

"What is your problem? What do you want?" I asked her, trying not to yell even though she deserved it.

"Just making sure you didn't get the wrong impression this morning little Bella," she said in a condescending way that made me even angrier.

"Wrong impression about what?"

"I just don't want you thinking that Edward would ever take a little girl from the farm to the dance when he could have me. I mean really, why would he even look twice at you with your hand me down clothes and smelly old boots, when he could have this?" She asked, gesturing to herself; her blond hair, short skirt, and low cut top, which were the exact opposite of my dirty boots, plaid shirt, and jeans. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious, I know my family is poor and we do the best we can, what with it only being me and my Dad. I just hoped others didn't look at me that way, or look down on us for it.

"You have nothing to worry about Lauren, there's nothing going on between me and Edward." She laughed, that annoying nasally laugh that grates on my nerves.

"Oh I know I have nothing to worry about, I just don't want you getting your hopes up for something that will never happen." With that she smiled and left me standing in the bathroom alone and feeling stupid because I had gotten my hopes up and know that she's right.

* * *

I finally made it out of the bathroom and looked around hoping nobody saw my tear streaked face. I started to walk back to the cafeteria when I ran into what seemed to be a brick wall. Strong, gentle hands reached out to steady me, and I looked up to see none other than Edward. "Hey Bella, you okay?" he asked, smiling down at me. I removed myself from his grasp and put my hands around my arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," I said while not looking at him.

"You sure?" I couldn't help but look up at the concern in his voice, and saw him looking down at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Yes."

"Well while I have you here, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Something behind him caught my eye, and I noticed Lauren standing about ten feet away glaring at me and shaking her head.

"Well, I was wondering if…" I looked back to him and saw him rub the back of his neck nervously, "Will you go with me to the dance?" I wonder if I looked as shocked as I felt, and I couldn't help but look back to the burning eyes of Lauren.

"I…I can't." He looked crestfallen at my answer, which confused me but also made me happy.

"Why not?" Lauren's eyes were burning holes in my face and I tried to think of an excuse he might believe.

"Look Edward, I'm a farm girl as everyone apparently knows," I said somewhat bitterly, thinking of what Lauren said, "I live on a farm, there's stuff I have to do." That was true at least; it looked like he was going to protest so I cut him off, "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you around I guess." Before I turned away from him I saw Lauren smirking at me and I tried to keep the tears at bay as I walked toward my truck.

EDWARD

I followed Bella with my eyes as I watched her trudge off to her truck in confusion. I thought she would say yes. We've always had this unspoken friendship, be polite to each other and get along. All the smiles, and blushes, maybe it is just a one sided crush and I've been deluding myself all along.

I was about to turn away when a hand ran itself along my shoulders and I dreaded facing the girl I knew it was. I turned around and saw her smiling evilly. "Well, now that she's out of the way, what do you say Edward?" I stared at her in confusion until it dawned on me.

"What did you say to her?" I demanded, getting angry.

"Nothing she didn't already know. Come on, just forget about her, come eat lunch with me." She tried to grab my hand but I shook her off.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you. Listen to me Lauren, leave me alone, and leave Bella the hell alone. Don't ever come near either of us again. And just so you know, I would gladly be honored to take Bella anywhere for the rest of my life than go anywhere with you once." With satisfaction I saw her shocked face and turned to follow Bella. But I was too late, because when I got to the parking lot, her truck was already gone. I realized what I had to do and started planning.

* * *

BELLA

It was the night of the dance and here I was, pitching hay into the horses' stalls by myself. And Lauren once again proving her point, here I was in my old boots, plaid long sleeve shirt, and dirty jeans. I heard someone come into the barn and looked up expecting my dad, but was met with the surprise of my life when I saw Edward walk in wearing a tux and a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I told you, I wanted to go to the dance with you."

"Edward, " I sighed, "I told you, I can't."

"I know, that's why I brought the dance to you." I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He smiled at me and looked to the other side of the barn where the back doors were and I followed his line of sight to see my dad flick on a switch. It started some soft music through the barn speakers and turned off the main barn light, but turned on hundreds of twinkly lights strung about the ceiling that I hadn't previously seen. I was looking up in amazement as he walked over to me.

"I talked to someone who decided it was alright if you took the night off." I looked at him confused, then turned to my father questioningly. He smiled and nodded at me and started to back out of the barn, leaving Edward and I alone. "So…" he held out his hand to me, "May I?" I smiled up at him as I placed the pitchfork against the stall before placing my hand in his and laughed when he twirled me around before spinning me back into his chest.


End file.
